Unwanted
by Empathise-Much
Summary: Revised with the help of SilasBrandybuck. Much has finally left Robin, tired of being ignored and verbally abused. The last straw is when Robin takes Kate away. Much leaves to return to the Holy Land to fight and die for the King. But will he make it that far?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Robin Hood BBC or the characters. Only my thoughts and that's even questionable.**

**Prologue:**

Much and Robin are twins that were separated at birth but did not know until after the Holy Land, and like my twin tend to share a mental link represented by words here. Were Robin has a gift with a bow, Much's is with a sword.

Much's talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight since he tends to forget not to kill. Remember, Much survived the Holy Land and fought along side Robin, so he must be at least as good, and knowing how protective he is of Robin, probably better.

Marian didn't die in the Holy Land, and Djaq and Will returned with Robin and the gang.

For some background to my stories please read:

SilasBrandybuck, Mentor and beta reader. You-ll-Be-the-Death-of-Me

Also:

Empathise-Much

I-Was-There-When-You-Died

* * *

**Unwanted**

Chapter 1

Much rises before all the rest and gathers his gear. They think he cannot move quietly, but he can when he wants to. He scans their hidden camp, confirming that everyone is still asleep. He pauses as he walks by Robin who is still lightly snoring in his bunk and remembers back to the Holy Land and how his snoring was comforting to him knowing that Robin was safe. But now they hide his movements as he stands there watching his former master.

Next to Robin lies Kate in his old bunk. Just before they had gone to bed the previous day she had told him that Robin didn't need him nor want him around anymore and that Robin was tired of him being in his head all the time and wished that he had killed him when he had accidentally shot him. She also said that if he was gone Robin told her that she could have his bunk. After proclaiming this she had thrown his blankets on the ground at his feet with a sneer. What made this worse and enforced what Kate had told him was the truth was that Robin didn't even seem to notice that last night Kate, as the gang had gone to bed, she had occupied Much's old bunk next to Robin's, and was seemingly indifferent to the fact that Much wasn't there.

All that night Much thought about the events since they returned from the Holy Land. How Robin had said that he loved him but had held Carter as he had never held him. Robin had said that he had a special place in his heart but then had turned on him by calling him a pox and a leech and that he wanted him to go away. Robin said that he was sorry later, but was he? Really? After all that they had been through, all the times that they saved each others life, and having been inseparable since birth, Robin was now tossing him aside like yesterday's garbage.

Previously as he is lying in his bunk,by the light of the glowing embers of the dying fire Much could just barely make out the scar that he had made on his left hand as a child. He remembers their blood oath. It was this oath and his love for Robin that had kept him with Robin through the trials of the Holy Lands and Robin's constant hurtful deeds. As Much traces the scar on the palm of his left hand with the index finger of his right he can remember their vehemently shared words as they clasped their primary hands together in a bent arm brotherly style as though it was yesterday; _I promise that I will never, ever, abandon you, deceive you, or betray you in any way, on pain of death or extreme torture. Brothers for life._

Robin had then wrapped their hands together with a long, narrow green and white ribbon that his mother had given him before she had died. The next morning after Robin had unwrapped their hands, they were stunned to find that their wounds had started to heal their hands together as though they were one person. When they had pulled their hands apart the pain of separation had brought tears to their eyes and caused their wounds to reopen. Robin had torn the ribbon in half and had bound Much's hand, then he had bound his own. Much remembers that he had kept Robin's blood stained ribbon. But didn't know what happened to the one that wrapped his own hand.

A year ago when Robin had accidentally shot him, and after he had healed, they had talked with Matilda the town midwife and healer and had discovered that they really were brothers, twins in fact. This really wasn't a shock to the gang since Marian, having also grown up with them, had already told them that they had been inseparable since birth, brothers in all but name.

But ever since Kate had arrived Robin had been shutting him out, becoming increasingly distant, returning to how he was before, dark and unapproachable, and refusing to answer or let him in. Robin had known that he was interested in Kate and he had felt betrayed when he had accidentally caught them together. The kiss Kate had shared with Robin seemed to speak volumes. If it had been Allan that took her away he could have dealt with that, but his own brother? So when Kate had told him that he was no longer wanted it had made perfect sense. With the seemingly hate filled words from Robin and what Kate had told him, he really was unwanted.

Much sighs, wipes his eyes with his sleeve, gathers himself, and and with a determined look, strides out of camp without looking back, not knowing where he would go, but anywhere far away from Robin would be preferable.

As he leaves he doesn't see the spiteful smile which appears on Kate's lips.


	2. Unwanted Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the sun comes up the others rise with it and find Robin already quietly rebuilding the fire, stoking it back to life, slowly taking the chill out of the morning air. Once there is enough light, Robin looks around and notices that Kate is lying in Much's bunk. He cocks his head and frowns wondering why Much would give up his place, _That's his bunk not hers, so why is she there? _He shakes his head and looks over the camp once more but doesn't see his brother or his gear and becomes concerned. _Where's his gear? And where's his sword and shield?_

Kate wakes, climbs out of bed, stretches, walks over and crouches down next to Robin startling him. She puts her arm around his neck and tries to kiss him, but Robin jerks his head away still feeling guilty knowing that Much had seen her kissing him a couple weeks ago. When he had heard, then seen Much leave, he had tried to catch him to let him know that Kate had kissed him not the other way around, and that there was nothing going on between them, but Kate had clung on preventing him from catching up to his friend.

While Kate crouches next to him he finds that he really doesn't love her and is actually growing annoyed at Kate's emotional instability as well, seeming to love him then hate him, constantly changing, like a fly in the wind. _Besides, I love Marian and no one could ever replace her. Yes, there is Much but that is a completely different kind of love._

Robin, after looking over the camp is now getting even more concerned, looking at each member in turn he asks the gang, "Has anyone seen Much?"

Kate glances over at the bunk where Much had moved to, confirming what she had seen much earlier, that morning that Much, including his blankets and belongings had indeed left. She smiles happily to herself and speaks up before anyone else can, flippantly, "He's probably just gone out to get water or breakfast. He'll be back." Knowing of course that he won't be. Then to herself, _Men are so easy to control._

Robin grimly gives her a sideways look. From his years of experience in the Holy Land he can tell that Kate is holding something back. Robin continues to wonder and poke at the fire while the rest of the gang pursue their morning rituals waiting for Much's return so they can have breakfast.

Allan wanders over to where Robin is sitting poking at the fire, picks up another charred stick and prods the fire as well sending sparks flying, giving a chuckle, "He's probably out attacking some poor defenseless squirrels." Robin looks at Allan like he's stupid, "With all of his gear? Look around Allan, Much and his gear are missing."

Allan looks around the camp, "Oh." Embarrassed, he returns his attention to poking at the fire unwilling to answer Robin's gaze.

Little John averting Robin's criticizing gaze from Allan, "This is not good. Why would he take his shield to go hunting? Certainly squirrels are not that dangerous. Did anyone see him leave?"

Robin looks around again his eyes lastly lingering on Kate, "Anybody?"

None of the gang including Kate responds.

Robin slowly pushes himself up trying to remain calm, but his trembling voice gives him away, and in abject disbelief and sorrow, "He's gone. He left me. Why would he leave me?" He looks down getting angry, "Kate?"

From where Kate is comfortably sitting, startled, she looks up at Robin innocently, "Why ask me?"

Robin with accusing sarcasm, "Maybe because you are in his bunk this morning and he's gone? He would _never_ give up his place next to me willingly. _Ever_." Pointedly, "Kate, what did you do?"

Before Kate can answer Djaq replies, as everyone's attention turns to her. Djaq, standing at Much's kitchen trying to scrape together a meager breakfast for the gang, turns to Kate with an accusing tone, "Late last night I saw Kate talking to Much. I couldn't hear what she said, but Much wasn't happy at all. Kate then threw Much's blankets on the ground at his feet with a sneer. Much had then picked up his blankets, took his gear, and moved it over to the spare bunk." Djaq turns and points to where she saw Much move to. Every head turns to look where Djaq is pointing, but the bunk is completely empty, like it's never been slept in.

Djaq getting angrier continues, "I saw him hang up his gear, put his blankets on the bunk, lie down on his stomach and bury his head in his arms. When I went over I swear that he was, well, crying. When I asked what was wrong he told me to go away and wouldn't talk to me after that." Robin upset, "Why didn't you tell me?" Djaq gives an accusing nod towards Kate, "I thought she did."

Everyone turns their attention back to Kate who now knows that she has been caught but refuses to give up just yet. Robin grabs her right arm with his left hand and roughly lifts her to her feet his eyes narrowing with malice, "What did you say to him?" When she doesn't answer, Robin shakes her violently by her arm again to get her attention, she looks at him stone faced. By now Robin's face is turning red as he growls, "I'm only going to ask nicely once more." Robin slowly, enunciating every word, "What... did... you... tell... Much?"

Kate once more, her voice unpleasantly sugary sweet, "I didn't say anything to make him leave."

Robin sighs with deep regret now absolutely sure that she is lying, "Kate, you leave me no other choice. You do know that I was the general of the King's Personal Guard?" Kate nods imperceptibly**. **Robin with sincere regret, "As the King's General, there were other duties that Much and I were ordered to perform that I, and surely Much, shall deeply regret and pay penance for to our dying day."

The gang, shocked, look at Robin in despair guessing at what it could be, having witnessed the torment that Robin's and Much's nightmares cause them. Djaq unwilling to believe, "You don't mean that you and Much were ordered to…?" She stops staring at Robin in disbelief, her thought being sadly left unsaid.

Robin drops his eyes in despair but does not release his grip on Kate and mutters softly, "Yes Djaq. Much and I agreed to keep this an absolute secret, but now I'm afraid she leaves me no choice."

Djaq sighs regretfully, "I thought that might be the case after watching you and Much suffer through your nightmares. But since you were ordered to do so, and I can tell that you are both tortured by your memories, I do not hold it against you, or Much." Robin nods, "Thank you."

Djaq turning to Kate with knowing regret from what had happened to her brother, "You had better talk, if not to him then to me. I know what it is that he was ordered to do, and the methods used, if not by him, then by others. He _can_ make you talk. I know from personal experience." Unconsciously, she wraps her arms around herself as if trying to hold something back. Will turns his head to her from his bunk that he is currently trying to clean, and with a distraught look on his face, he lays his blankets in a pile on his bunk, hastens towards her and wraps his arms around her, protecting her.

Kate, trying to look honest and pathetic all at one time, "Please believe me Robin, I'm telling you the truth, I didn't _do_ anything." Robin can feel her body quiver and shakes his head grimly, "Sorry, I don't believe you. I can tell you are lying. You can't hide it from me." Robin sighs and with regret in his voice, "Then you leave me no choice." Robin starts to drag her out of the camp but stops half way to the entrance, "Everyone, please stay here, this won't be pleasant. I must do this, but you do not have to suffer for it."

Robin solemnly, "Allan, here, hold her for a minute." Allan rises and walks over from the fire and holds Kate by the arms tightly. Robin nods, returns to his gear next to his bunk and removes a medium sized leather pack which he slings over his shoulder and returns to Kate and Allan, "I'll take her from here." and holds Kate firmly by her arm, her sleeve hiding the red marks that his fingers are leaving.

Robin looking sadly at Kate, shakes his head now with regret eating away at his soul knowing what he must do, and sadly, "You should have told me willingly." He drags her along with him. Just as they get past Little John, Kate frantically, "Stop! I'll tell… I'll tell." Robin stops and he and the gang all stare at her waiting. Kate, too scared now to lie, sighs trying to sound regretful, "I told him that you said that you didn't need him nor want him around anymore. That he was nothing more than a dead weight, and you were tired of him being in your head all the time. Also you had wished that you had actually killed him when you shot him, and you were trying to find a way to get rid of him again so when he was gone we could be together without him being in the way."

The gang shares a collective gasp of bewilderment at the sheer callousness of what she had told Much.

As they watch, Robin's face contorts in anger and turns a deep blood red as a dark oily cloud of disdain envelopes Robin's mind. Unadulterated hate fills his eyes, the veins on either side of his neck bulge out, and he begins to shake violently, Robin growls, "Do you realize what you have done?" The trained crusader in Robin comes to the forefront as his right arm draws back as it slowly rises, fist clenched so tightly that his fingernails draw blood as they sink unheeded into his palm.

But before he can release the deadly punch with all his pent up anger behind it adding to its force, Little John rushes forward and quickly yanks Kate from his grasp, flinging her away where she's caught and held firmly by Will, who pins her arms to her side with both hands. Robin, with blood lust radiating from his eyes, grabs Little John by his tunic unable to recognize him, with his arm still poised and ready to strike. Little John with a stubborn look on his face, quickly grips Robin's wrist holding his fist in check, his other hand grabs the one twisted up in his tunic holding him in stalemate, straining against the strength of an archer.

Djaq, her hands coming up, commanding, "Robin! STOP!" Robin's head snaps around, his blue eyes now dark, boring a hole into hers. Djaq soothingly, "Robin, stop. Let John go." Robin looks back startled, wondering where this man had suddenly appeared from, as the dark cloud evaporates from his mind and his face relaxes. Shortly he relaxes his hands and arms. Robin abashed, "Sorry John." Little John releases Robin's arms and places his hand on Robin's shoulder as a father might, "It's alright Robin, we're all concerned about Much."

Robin slowly nods, gathers himself and pats Little John on his left arm, turns calmly, and with great restraint walks over to where Will is holding Kate.

Robin closes his eyes, clenches his hands repeatedly trying to dissolve the red mist that has come over him, takes a deep breath, opens his eyes, then calmly, "Kate, you're lucky this time. They have spared you and so shall I. Gather your things and leave and never come back. Believe me, you don't want to." Robin pauses and looks at Will, "Okay Will you can release her." Will releases her arms and Kate rubs them trying to get the blood flowing again.

Kate reaches up to put her arms around Robin, but Robin deflects them with a brush of his hand, "Don't. Don't even try, just go."Kate opens her mouth but sees the look of betrayal on Robin's face and in his eyes, closes her mouth, and walks over to her gear. The gang remains silent not knowing what to say being torn between their basic concern for another person, and their desire to cheer that the main disrupting factor in their gang is leaving.

Kate finally finishes her packing, walks over and stands in front of Robin who looks away with his arms crossed in front of him. Kate stands on her toes and kisses his cheek. She sighs and silently walks to the camp exit. Robin, holding back his anger, "Kate?" Kate turns around, hope showing on her face and voice, "Yes Robin?" Robin again clinches his fists but keeps his voice calm, "If Much is so much as scratched…" He takes a menacing step towards her, and points directly at her face, "I will hold _you _responsible." Robin drops his arm and abruptly turns his back on her. Kate opens her mouth to say something but closes it and traipses out of the camp opening not looking at anyone.

Robin reaches up and quickly wipes his cheek with the palm of his right hand leaving a bloody streak from his self-inflicted wounds, then wipes his hand on his leather breeches like he's trying to scrape off something foul.

Djaq quietly comes over, places her arm around his waist and guides him to the fire and gets him to sit down, then lowers herself next to him. Robin, with his knees drawn up, puts his arms across the top of them and lays his head down rocking it side to side his chest heaving. Djaq can hear the nearly silent sobs and reaches over and gently rubs his back trying to comfort him.

The gang quietly moves to sit around the fire with Robin sharing their companionship. Will sits next to Djaq who leans up against him, naturally putting their arms around each other as Djaq continues to rub Robin's back. Little John settles down next to Robin in Much's usual place, as Allan drops down across the fire from them. They remain silent for several minutes not looking at Robin allowing him time to come to terms that his best friend and brother has left him, all because of the lies from a malicious and callous woman.


	3. Unwanted Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Even though Robin knows he is amongst friends, for the first time in his life he feels absolutely alone and abandoned. Much has always been with him since infancy, like a rock that he can beat on but will never leave his side no matter what, the comfort of his best friend's presence and ever present voice, gone and silenced seemingly forever.

_It's my fault, all mine. I forced him away, I caused this,_ I_ just didn't think... _The world around him slowly fades as all sounds cease and a life crushing pain encompasses his entire being making him yearn for the comfort of death. As he feels its welcoming arms embrace him, he hears as though from a great distance, faintly, _'The problem is, I still love him.' _Recognizing his brother's mental voice and thoughts, he gains strength from his words and slowly comes back from the void. He takes a long drawn out deep breath, shudders, and releases it slowly, then lifts his head and slowly wipes his face and scans the faces of the friends around him.

When Robin finally lifts his head the others avert their gazes when they see his bloodshot eyes and the wet tracks down his cheeks. When Robin finally manages to speak there is a hitch in his voice, "I must find him, does anyone have any ideas where he might have gone?" The gang sits in thought, the only sound is from the fire as it snaps and crackles in the background giving warmth to an otherwise cold and discomforting atmosphere. Djaq quietly, "See if your instinct to find each other will help you locate him."

Robin turns his head towards this quiet petite woman, sniffs and shakes his head bewildered, "I have been mentally calling for him ever since this morning, but it never occurred to me about trying to locate him. It was always Much that was trying to find me." Robin gives a little chuckle, "In town I would hide from him and wait to see how long it took him to find me. He got pretty good at it. But I never even dreamed that I would ever need to find him."

Robin gazes into the fire, his face goes blank and his body stiffens like he's elsewhere, then after a few minutes, life returns to his face, "I think I know where he is. But it's only a vague location." Will helpfully, "A vague location is better than no location."

Robin shudders momentarily then with confidence returning to his voice he addresses the gang, "Then let's get a plan together and go get my brother before he does something stupid." Will concerned by this statement, "What do you think he'll do?"

Robin scans their faces once again, "Most of you were there with Much and I on the castle steps when he told me that if I were to die he would die of grief. Remember?" All but Djaq nod remembering what Much had said. Robin seriously, "He meant every word." Allan scoffing, "Oh come on, no one can become that attached to another person."

Robin turning to Allan, somewhat harshly, "Much and I grew up together. There was almost never a day that went by that we were not with each other. Later, we, that is my father and I, took him in when all of his family had died and offered to make him my personal servant. Much only accepted because my father promised him that we would always be together."

Robin laughs sadly shaking his head at the memory, "One summer when we were thirteen, as punishment for one of our more mischievous adventures, we were separated for a week and both of us thought we would die." Robin laughs at the memory of how they had clung to each other crying in relief when they were reunited.

Robin continuing with conviction, "When my father died, Much was all I had. We clung to each other, supported each other. At the time we didn't know that we were actually brothers, but we felt as though we were. So when I say that I know that he would die if I did?" He looks at each of them, "Because I would." Then quieter, almost to himself, but with the same conviction, "I almost did."

The depth of his conviction was enough to convince them all that Much would do exactly as he had said on the steps of the castle. Robin stating as a fact, "So if he believes, no matter how incorrectly, that I want him dead… What do you think he would do?" To a person they respond shocked, "He wouldn't!" Robin nodding to confirm their worst fears, "Yes… He would."


	4. Unwanted Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Much wanders through the chilly moon lit forest occasionally kicking the off rock or limb, the shadows and sounds of the forest only add to his misery, _I can't believe I fell for his meaningless apologies. _Then viciously kicking a rock out of his way with the side of his foot, sarcastically imitating Robin's voice verbally to himself, '_Much, I didn't mean to shoot you, it was an accident…' Sure Robin, sure…_

All of Robin's hurtful and hateful words come flooding back to him in one baneful moment, _There is no smaller nor simpler man than you, you say every inane thing that comes to your mind, you're a leech, a pox on my skin and you never … go… away…!_

_Well, Robin, I'm gone, are you happy now? That's all I ever wanted is for you to be safe and happy. Even after we found out that we were brothers, and we shared our thoughts and our love, you now toss me aside like yesterday's garbage. It was all just a lie. You promised me Bonchurch. Probably to get rid of me, hoping that I would fail so you could cast me out, throw me into the dungeon only to be hanged later for your amusement. You even have Marian, while I only have you. You knew that I desired Kate but you took her away from me anyway. I still love Eve, but I don't dare go find her yet because I don't want you to take her away from me too._

Much wanders aimlessly south-eastwardly through the forest for a few more hours head down depressed as only a forgotten cast aside man can be. As the sun comes up it adds neither warmth nor brightness to his otherwise gloomy depressing thoughts and mood.

Much still hurting from the despair of losing everything that he loves all over again, kicks another rock along the path sending it crashing through the forest. _What do I do now? Robin wants me dead. I have nothing, no one. I'm all alone all over again. If I would have known this would happen I would have never agreed to be his servant. I'd be better off dead in a ditch somewhere._

He kicks another stray rock trying to find a release for his grief. _I know! My life's over anyway, I'll go somewhere far away from here. Maybe King Richard will have me back as his personal servant, he knows I'm good with a sword. That's somewhere Robin would never think of to find me, even if he did try. A place where my death could have meaning, a place where I can finally find peace. A place that I can die a soldier's death, protecting my King._

Much begins to feel a slowly growing blackness engulfing his soul as though an integral part of him is dieing. He forgets to keep his thoughts to himself as he staggers kicking another rock into the forest scaring up a rabbit but comes to the inevitable conclusion,_ 'The problem is, I still love_ _him_.'

After thinking this, the blackness and pain slowly dissolves and he regains his balance. He stops for a moment bent over, one hand resting above his knee and his other hand over his heart, catching his breath wondering what had just occurred. He shakes his head to clear it and now having a purpose, straightens and takes on the distance eating stride of an experienced seasoned soldier as he heads south east towards Kreidefelsen Dover. Towards peace.

At noon the sun finds him striding along the side of the rutted main road leading to London instead of down the middle to avoid the deposits left by horses as they pull the coaches that regularly travel this stretch of the road and of course from being run over by some of the more careless drivers.

As he's striding along head held up, gaze forward taking in all of his surroundings and listening intensely for any uncommon sounds, a coach pulled by a team of horses slows down next to him. An older gentleman with a pot marked face, green eyes, salt and pepper hair and beard who's fairly well dressed leans out and addresses him, "You sir, look as though you're on a mission." The man inside uses his cane to thump twice on the roof of the coach which comes to a stop as Much does.

Much glances at the driver, observing that the young man is nicely dressed, black haired and beardless and is of no immediate threat, approaches the well-maintained coach, "Aye, I'm heading to London then on to Dover to find passage back to the Holy Land to fight for King Richard." Lord Wigand, "I thought you looked like a soldier, you hold yourself and walk like one. I myself fought for King Richard in the Holy Land as well. If I might ask, what is your name?" Much, surprised at finding another crusader, cannot help but to tell him the truth, "I am Much my Lord, previously the servant to Lord Robin of Locksley." Lord Wigand sits back and his eyes open wide in astonishment, "The same Much who was personally awarded a magnificent sword by King Richard for his bravery and loyalty to the crown?" Much nods and slightly pulls his sword from its scabbard showing the workmanship of the blade.

Lord Wigand opens the door of his coach, exits, and bows to Much, "Please Lord Much join me, I can take you as far as Aylesford." Much startled that a noble would bow to him, himself bows, "Thank you my Lord. I would be most grateful." Much, followed by Lord Wigand, enters the coach and sits. Lord Wigand sits across from him and calls to his driver, "Michael, carry on." and taps three times on the roof with his cane. Lord Wigand, proudly, "He's my oldest son and you sir have just made this trip pleasurable. We can share our stories. How is Lord Locksley?" Much hangs his head, in sorrow, "He is dead to me." Lord Wigand mistakes his statement as Robin has died, "I'm dreadfully sorry to hear that Lord Much, I know how much you meant to each other, the whole camp knew." He respectfully pauses, leans over and places a hand on Much's knee, sorrowfully, "He was a good and honest man." Much nods dismally holding back his tears, "Thank you my Lord, I am truly devastated myself. I would prefer not to talk about how I lost him."

Lord Wigand nods solemnly, draws back his hand and doesn't pursue further questioning about how Lord Locksley could have died. After a few minutes of respectful silence trying to lighten the mood, "Well then, we can talk about what we saw in the Holy Land if you want." Much nods smiling, thoughts of Robin momentarily equaled by his thoughts and desires for Her Majesty Princess Alyssa. His love different for both, but just as intense, "My fondest memory is of Her Majesty Princess Alyssa." Lord Wigand, "Ah yes, I remember seeing her with her arm tightly wrapped around yours, and Lord Locksley with four maidens, two on each arm." Lord Wigand thinking for awhile about this. Then looks mischievously at Much, "Was there a reason for this?" Grinning trying not to write to much into his observations in case he is wrong.

Much taking a moment, fondly thinking back to the intense love that he and the Princess Alyssa had shared, winks to make light of it to protect Her Majesty from embarrassment that she could have actually loved a lowly servant like him and not just use him, "The honey was magnificent." Lord Wigand laughs uproariously.

Between Much and Lord Wigand there is never a moment of silence, for this man loves to talk, Lord Wigand, "So tell me Lord Much, How did you get the name The English Demon?" Much shakes his head, "It's a long story." Lord Wigand gazing around at his surrounding having made this trip often, "We have a ways to go, that is if you don't mind telling me." Much shakes his head and begins his story. While they share more of Much's war stories, Much finds that the memories of those times close to Robin's side brings both great happiness and sorrow, and he can almost allow himself to relax and enjoy the ride, the companionship, and the memories.


	5. Unwanted Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin regaining control, just now realizing that his best friend and brother could possibly be heading to certain death, "First we need a plan to secure our camp just in case Kate comes back and brings the Sheriff's or Gisborne's guards with her. We don't want them to gain entrance here, or to even come close, since Will, with our help, spent so much time to hide it." Will speaks up, his mind churning, "I can move the entrance and build some deterrents that will prevent anyone from even getting close or entering." Robin brightening, "How long will this take?" Will remains silent for a moment deep in thought, "How much of a deterrent do you want them to be?" Allan feeling as greatly betrayed by Kate as well, "Lethal enough to keep a traitor and guards from getting in or coming back for another attempt." Will and the rest of the gang nod in agreement.

Will looks at Robin for confirmation. Robin thinking how skilled their young carpenter is, looks directly at him, "Make a few obvious so that whoever comes close will know that there are traps. Then make several like Allan suggests. If you must, use some of Djaq's black powder." Will nods, his face happily blanks as he begins his mental calculations and designs. After a few minutes Will asks, "If I have Little John and Allan's help, I'd say eight hours." Robin, "You have six." Allan casually throws a rock at Will hitting him in his chest, "Take it. We can do it." Will nods and with a purpose, "Okay Robin I think I can do it in that amount of time. Come on, let's go, we have work to do." The three get up, move off and gather around Will, watching as he makes drawings in the dirt floor.

Robin now giving his attention to Djaq, "Djaq, I need you to go to Locksley and see if Gisborne is there, if not see if you can get enough horses for us plus Much, if Gisborne is there try Radford, or anywhere else you can think of, you have six hours." Djaq nods and rises but before she leaves, "Robin you need to wash your face and the cuts on your hands... Robin! Are you listening to me?" Robin startled from his thoughts looks up at their healer and her calming presence and nods. Djaq nodding, having got his attention, "Okay then." and quickly leaves camp.

Robin gets up and trudges over to Much's kitchen area, pauses and places his left hand his brother's cutting board and stands there for a moment. He then picks up a rag and washes his face, looks at the red on the rag then sees the dried blood on his right palm along the existing scar that he had made when he and Much sealed their blood bond as children and pauses in thought remembering their vehement shared words as they clasp their primary hands together in a bent arm brotherly style, _I promise that I will never, ever, abandon you, deceive you, or betray you in any way, on pain of death or extreme torture. Brothers for life._

He dismally looks down at his bloodied pants leg and sighs remembering how Much had made theses for him in the Holy Land. He uses a rag with some water and carefully tends to the wounds on his right palm, afterward he gets as much of the blood off his breeches as he can knowing that it would upset Marian if she saw it. When he finishes, he wrings out the rag, and hangs it to dry then walks over to his bunk and digs around in his pack until he finds what he's looking for. He places the blood stained green and white ribbon to his forehead then stuffs it in his pocket. He then pats the pocket and leaves camp to his rendezvous with his love Marian.

Robin, finding his carpenter just outside of camp, stops him, "I'm going to tell Marian what has happened, I'll be back before you finish." Will nods and hurries away to complete his assignment while Robin heads south to Huntington.

* * *

Robin leaps gracefully up to Marian's window and taps lightly on it. He waits for a few seconds then tries again, _Where is she? _Just as he's about to jump back down, from below comes a familiar voice, "Just what are you doing up here? It's the middle of the day." Marian looking around her quickly from the saddle of her pony, "You'll be seen!" There below him dressed in her leather riding pants and white blouse is his one true love Marian. She watches as her man leaps down gracefully and takes hold of the reins of her brown Welara pony. "Not if we go to your stables they won't." as Robin leads pony to the stables.

Once inside Robin closes the thick wooden stable doors and secures them, then returns to assist Marian down from her mount in the middle of the straw strewn main isle by the light of the lanterns. As she descends, Robin quickly places an arm under her knees and lifts up her legs causing her to lose her grip and fall back into his waiting arms. Marian with a little gasp of surprise clasps her hands together behind his neck, "Now that you have me…" Robin brings her head up to his and they share an impassioned kiss. They draw away and Robin gently lets her legs find the ground. Marian playfully pushes him on his chest, "What was that for?" Robin grinning, "Just for being beautiful." Marian smiling back brightly, "Now that we're all alone, what can I do for you?"

Robin, hearing her speak the words 'all alone' feels the moment break returning his attention back to the surreal reason that he is here. His smile fades to sorrow, "Much has left me." Marian taken aback, stunned into disbelief by what he said, "What? No. Not Much. He has never left your side even when we were courting. Are you sure?" Robin nods sadly, "Yes. Kate filled his head with lies and he believed her." Marian still in disbelief, but pragmatic as always, "Robin, something had to set him off for him to believe anything Kate said against you. What was it?" Robin, not wanting to tell her that he knows that it is multiple things all of his doing, drops his head, "I don't know." Marian knowing from experience by his tone of voice and the look on his face that he's holding something back, something that he doesn't want her to hear, gently lifts his head back up with her fingers under his chin and gently coaxes out what he doesn't want to say, "Robin, tell me."

Robin sighs feeling guilty, looks at her repentant, but decides to only tell her of his last hurtful act that must have finally lead to him leaving, "Much saw Kate kiss me." Marian draws in a sharp breath and releases his chin, "She kissed you?" Robin sadly nods, "Yes." Then quickly trying to explain, "I tried to catch him and tell him that _she_ kissed _me_ but Kate wouldn't let go. I know he believes that I have betrayed him." Marian pauses for a moment in thought, stands up rigidly hiding the hurt she feels and pointedly tells him, "You need to leave now and go get him. We'll talk about you haphazardly kissing incorrigible women when you get back." Then turns to leave, but Robin gently touches her arm making her stop but she doesn't turn around to face him.

Robin feeling firmly chastised drops his hand, "I also wanted to tell you that we might be gone for some time and Will and the rest are trapping the camp so don't go there until you hear from us." Marian holding her head up trying to conceal the hurt she feels from her voice, "I will wait. Go get your brother." Marian, without waiting for an answer, quickly stalks out of the stable leaving Robin behind and alone knowing that he has deeply hurt her as well. To himself feeling utterly alone as he too leaves, _Damn it Kate, you've caused more problems than you're worth. With just one kiss I'm losing the two I love the most._


	6. Unwanted Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lord Wigand thumps the top of the carriage three times and they stop. "Well Lord Much, I have thoroughly enjoyed our time together. This is Aylesford." as he waves his hand proudly encompassing the wide space of the dirt cross roads amongst the dense trees. He then waves his hand towards the east of the crossroads, "I now go this way to my estate, I would ask you to go with me but it would put you further out of your way to the Holy Land." He leans forward and places his hand firmly on Much's shoulder, "Again I am truly sorry for the loss of your friend, please give all my best to the King and I wish you all the best in the Holy Land."

"Thank you my Lord I greatly appreciate your concern and be assured I'll give your best to the King."

Much gathers his gear and steps out of the coach into the afternoon sun, bows and steps back. Lord Wigand signals his son with his cane to move on. Much watches the coach turn and disappear into the distance before continuing southeastward himself. Without the distraction provided by the ride, his tormented thoughts fade back to the forefront. Once again he falls into the stride of a soldier, his surroundings fade into the periphery, his mind and vision only paying attention to detect any movement, threats or changes in the landscape or road.

* * *

As Robin returns to their hidden camp he is met by Will who steps out from behind an impressive oak tree and holds up his hand to stop him.

Will, "We're finished, and all the traps are set and ready so I felt that I needed to halt you or Djaq here so as not to inadvertently trip any along this route." Will turns and whistles a bird tune and waits. Shortly Allan strides into view, "Awe… Will! It would have been fun to see our fearless leader swinging from this trap." Will and Robin laugh.

"Yea but then we would have to reset it and we don't have the time."

Robin smirking, huffs, "Well don't I feel welcome in my own camp." and claps them on their arms.

Allan laughs and waves Robin on, "Come on Robin let's go." Robin nods to Will who fades back into the backdrop of the forest. When Robin looks back Will cannot be seen. Robin thinking, "_He's becoming a true force to be reckoned with. I'm glad he's with me."_

Along the way Allan points out the locations, trigger points and consequences of tripping the traps that Will had created with his and Little John's help.

As they get closer to the camp, but in random locations so as not to lead to the location of their camp, the traps become more lethal so as not to allow anyone who trips them to find or escape from their hidden encampment. Robin becomes more and more astonished by the ingenuity and skill of his young carpenter and the skill of Little John and Allan who have helped to create them.

When they finally reach the camp it's midday, and there are several large dark clouds moving ominously above them, threatening rain and giving the traps and the day a more eerie feeling. A cold wind blows chilling Robin and Allan as they enter the hideout by the new entrance. Little John looks up from his position at the fire as he brings it back to life to return some warmth to the interior. Robin and Allan hold their hands above the flames warming them. While the flames warm Robin's body they do little to thaw the chill in his heart that's missing the familiar presence of his loyal friend and brother who has always stood next to him. Little John witnessing Robin's distraught expression, "We miss him too." Even Allan who enjoys nothing more than to aggravate Much, "There's no one here worth arguing with. When we bring him back I don't think I'll ever be able to tell him to shut up again. It's just too quiet." Robin and Little John nod in agreement.

A half hour later Will and Djaq come in. Djaq impatiently,** "**I have brought the horses. Are you all ready to go?" Robin looking at the others, "Are we packed?" Allan waves his hand indicating**, **in case Robin hadn't already noticed, that everything had been packed up and a layer of leaves and dirt covered every surface. Djaq impressed, "It looks like no one's been here for years." Robin ardently, "Good job everyone. It looks like we're ready… Much, get our packs." Robin stops abruptly and looks around at the gang's faces, "Sorry, old habit."

Robin traipses over to his bunk and picks up his own pack, looks up and gazes at the arrow that he had accidentally shot Much with a year ago still in its place on the wall above his bunk. He reaches over, takes it down, he removes the ribbon from his pocket and wraps the arrow with it and places it inside his pack and looks back at the rest of his gang. They too have their packs in hand ready to go. Robin quietly sighs, "Djaq, lead the way."

They follow Djaq to their horses and mount up. Robin regaining his composure, "Djaq, did you bring your medical gear just in case?" Djaq nods, "Yes. I have it all." Indicating the extra pack that's hanging from her mount. "Did you hear anything about the Sheriff or Gisborne?" Robin asks as he mounts his horse. Djaq doing the same, "From what the servants say they are holed up in the castle counting their new tax money." Robin nods and with more vigor, "Then let's go, Will lead us out." Will, Which way?" Robin concentrating, "Much is already south past London." Will turns and leads his horse to the south east and moves off at a trot. The rest of them follow until they reach the main south bound road to London where Robin takes the lead and takes his horse up to a gallop not wanting to waste any more time.

Even though Much will not mentally answer him, he can feel his intense anguish and his change in plans and gets a glimpse of where he is going and what he's going to do once there. Robin steels himself and prods his horse to go even faster uncaring about pursuit or being seen. His only thought is to save his brother. The rest of the gang are astonished by Robin's change of pace not knowing what has happened, but they can feel Robin's urgency. Little John bringing up the rear glances back occasionally making sure that they are not followed but ready to sound an alarm if they are.


	7. Unwanted Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's getting dark as the moon is just now appearing over the treeline, sending its reflected light to remove the colors from Much's surroundings, making the forest all the more foreboding. Much leaves the main road, and carefully walks further into the forest far enough away to be hidden from any wandering thugs. He un-rolls his pallet and lays it down on the other side of a grouping of trees and brush to further conceal himself. He sits down, takes out some jerky that he had made before he left, and gnaws on it deep in thought. He can mentally hear Robin calling to him again, and again chooses to ignore him. Earlier he had felt Robin trying to locate him. This startled him since Robin had never done it before. He laughs ironically to himself, I _guess he never had to before, I was always there for him. He was the one that would try to hide from me as if it were a game. Well, I guess we did make it one._

Much lies down on his pallet and tries to sleep, instead his head is full of Robin's frantic calls. Much sighs and answers him with a little more intense anger than he expected he had, '_What?'_

Robin pulls back on his horse's reigns, stopping short causing his and the gang's horses to rear up on their hind legs. He hears the gang behind him trying to calm their mounts as their horses stamp around shaking their heads and whinnying loudly.

Robin closes his eyes, holds up his hand, and lets his mind go blank earnestly, _'Much where are you?' _Much responds, _'Somewhere you will never find me.' _Robin trying to lighten the conversation, _'I know where you are and I want you to stop and come back to me. Lets talk about this.' _Much not giving in still deeply hurt, '_Why? We never talk! We just don't. We both know you want me to go away. Kate even told me your secret that you wish you had killed me when you shot me! You really do want me dead. So dead is what I will be!'_

Robin pleading with him, _'I never said any of what Kate told you! Kate lied to you. Please believe me. I love you.' _Robin's statement is met with grievous overwrought laughter, '_I saw you kiss her, you betrayed me, you promised you would never do that.' _They both stare at the scar on the palm of their hands by the fading light. Robin projecting his remorse as intensely as he possibly can, _'I'm sorry Much. I truly am. It will never happen again.' _Much laughs once again sardonically, '_Your apologies are empty and meaningless! Goodbye!'_ Robin feels the connection abruptly sever, frantically yelling mentally with all his might, _'MUCH! MUCH!' _Robin drops his head and brings his hands up the heals of his hands bringing stars to his eyes while hiding his face.

Djaq earnestly, "Robin what is it?" Robin lifts his head abruptly and grabs his horse's reins, turning to his gang, "Much is going to kill himself! I _have t_o stop him!" To a person their mouths drop open astonished by what he said. Robin turns back to the direction they were going and kicks his stallion into motion violently enough that its front legs lift off the ground and launches forward running faster than it has ever run before obeying the frantic motions or its rider. The rest quickly follow their distraught leader and his new break-neck pace with a renewed sense of urgency as they send their mounts racing faster than the moon light allows ignoring their own safety in an effort to stop Much.

* * *

Much re-rolls his pallet and packs it up knowing that Robin is now in pursuit, he returns to the road, and continues faster than before now towards the cliffs at Kreidefelsen Dover and its ultimate relief from the burning pain in his heart.

The next afternoon Much reaches the flat green plateau above the cliffs and comes to an abrupt stop at the cliff edge staring out over the open sea. He looks down along the white chalk sides with the turquoise waves crashing against them far below ending their lives in a white spray. He swallows hard gathering his courage to do as he must**, **lifting his foot to take the last step to end the suffering of his soul. As his foot hovers in midair, what he thought should have been easy, turns out that it's exceedingly difficult to go against instinctive self-preservation. He takes several steps back from the abyss and falls down breathing heavily. After regaining his composure he takes out some jerky and chews on it thinking, _No point going out on an empty stomach._

As he chews the jerky he peers out over the open sea and hears what sounds like thunder. He looks up and around, the sky is dark with black clouds but doesn't look like rain. Unconcerned he continues to gaze out over the turbulent sea. The thunder keeps getting louder, now sounding like it is coming from inland and towards him. Soon it slowly resolves itself into the familiar sound of stampeding horses. He turns and can just make out a dust cloud coming up over the hill side from the direction he came, in front of it he can just make out the gang with Robin in the lead whipping his horse frantically towards him. Desperately he looks around trying to make himself smaller but is unsuccessful and finds that there's nothing in sight that he can successfully hide behind, _How did he find me so quickly? Oh… Oh yea…_

Robin doesn't stop until he is almost right on top of Much then swings down from his mount before his horse has come to a stop and runs towards him. Much drops the jerky and hysterically scrambles to the edge of the cliff. Robin stops abruptly with his hands out and with command in his voice, "Much! Stop!" Much, obeying the years of training from being a soldier and his servant, teeters on the edge and looks back his eyes wet, his voice full of sorrow, "Why?" He looks at the rest of the gang and sees the concern on their faces. He turns and stands to face his former master.

Robin drops his hands when Much stops and turns, in a soothing voice, "Because I love you. I don't want you to go. I never did. I never would." Much yelling with fists clinched tearfully, "Then why did Kate tell me that you wanted me gone? That you want me dead? You even told me that you wanted me to leave and that I'm nothing more than a pox that you can scratch but will never go away! You told me to go away!" Much sniffs and wipes his face with his hand and his nose with his sleeve, leaning slightly forwards, "You said I'm nothing more than a leech. Kate told me that you now had her to take care of you and that you wanted me gone! So I'm gone!" He takes a half step backwards and feels the edge of the cliff under his boots.

Robin raising his hands again and takes a short step forward pleading, "STOP! Please Much don't! Why this way?" Much, clinching his fists trying not to cry, "Because..." Straightening, and regaining some composure, "Because death is preferable to life without you."

This humbles Robin to no end and he hangs his head momentarily, then remembering the oath Much had made to him when they were children, holds up his right hand with its scarred palm towards Much. After all the years the scar on his palm is still visible and in a calm tone, "Much, remember our oath? Nothing has changed." Much looks at his own hand in remembrance. Robin opens his mind to him and repeats, _'Much, I promise that I will never, ever, abandon you, deceive you, or betray you in any way, on pain of death or extreme torture. Brothers for life, and Much, I truly am sorry for all those hurtful things I have said to you and for betraying you with Kate. I knew you desired her and I'm sorry.'_

Much cautiously with his arms crossed over his chest, "Then why did you close your mind to me?" Robin shrugs and raises his hands towards him palms up, "I just needed some time to myself." Much bewildered, "Then it is true. You are tired of me being constantly in your head." Robin again takes a small step forward now almost in arms length ready to jerk Much back just in case, "Much, it's not like that at all. Sometimes I just need some privacy. I never meant to permanently shut you out. You of all people _know _how I am."

Much thinks about what Robin has said, "Then why didn't you just say so instead of ignoring me? I would have understood." Robin knowing that his statement is true, that he would have says**, **"Yes and that's my fault. Next time I promise that I'll let you know." Much drops his head, now feeling stupid for listening to Kate and not believing his best friend, his own brother. Robin sensing that he has won, gesturing with his hands for Much to come away from the cliff, "Now come away from the cliff Much. Come on. Come back to me."

Much nods in relief, drops his arms, and takes his first step forward to a new life.

The moment Much lifts his foot to walk over to Robin the cliff crumbles out from under him. His eyes widen in fright as he feels himself uncontrollably dropping. His brother disappears from sight.

Robin sees the shock and fear on Much's face just as he disappears over the edge. Robin along with the others yell, "NO!" as Robin drops and slides along the short grass on his stomach and fearfully peers over the edge. He finds Much dangling there by his fingertips, his feet finding no purchase on the nearly smooth chalky cliff side with beseeching fear on his face.

Robin instantly reaches for Much's arm yelling, "Little John! HELP!" Little John rushes over and drops down next to Robin. Robin grabs one of Much's wrists as Little John grabs the other just as the ledge crumbles under Much's white tipped fingers.

Robin is relieved when he feels Much's hand grasp his own wrist, "Don't worry we have you!" Robin and Little John together drag Much up and over the cliff face and far from the edge before letting go as the others gather around them and Will positions himself protectively between his friend and the cliff edge.

Robin falls down next to his brother breathing heavily as does Little John. Robin stares at his visibly trembling hands then at Much. With anger mixed with relief, "Much, get this through that damn thick skull of yours! I love you, and if I want you gone, I will pack you up, and if I want you dead, I will kill you myself! Do you understand me?"

Much having seen Robin's trembling hands looks sideways at him and timidly, "You already shot me once." Robin winces at the memory, "You know damn well I was hypnotized!"

Much glances at Little John's grim face but finds no support there. He looks back at Robin feeling chastised but knowing that Robin would never really kill him. Hesitantly not wanting to believe Robin, "You don't mean that. You wouldn't really kill me. Would you?" Robin gives Much a firm glare placing his hand on Much's chest, "Do we understand each other?" trying not to laugh at the frightened look on his brother's face.

Much nods and quietly, "Yes Robin. I understand." Robin shakes his head, "What? I didn't hear you." Much, louder this time, "Yes Robin. I understand." Robin stands and turns away to his horse before Much can see the grin creeping over his face.

The others are staring at Robin in shock from his statement until they see his grin and maintain their pose. Little John climbs to his feet then offers Much his hand and helps him up while Will picks up Much's pack, carries it over and secures it to the horse they brought for him.

Robin suddenly turns with an intense look on his face and stalks back to Much who takes a brief step backwards as Robin draws near, Robin stops in front of him and stares at him in his eyes momentarily then suddenly grabs Much in a bone crushing embrace. Much is startled but only for a second then vigorously returns it, sighs, closes his eyes, and smiles. Robin with quiet relief, "I thought I lost you." They hold onto each other for a while longer neither wanting to let the other go. Robin whispers in Much's ear, "Don't ever do this again. Promise me." Much just as quietly, "I promise." Robin squeezes Much once more then releases him. The clasp their scarred hands, nod to each other then separate.

After they remount they turn their horses back the way they came. Robin commanding, "Much, you ride next to me so I can keep an eye on you." Much solemnly does as he's told.

Little John takes the lead kicking his mount to a trot, no longer feeling the urgency as before but knowing they have to get back just in case Kate didn't leave Nottingham or told the Sheriff or Gisborne where their camp is and brings their guards to it.

Robin thinking to Much, _'Much, listen to me, never forget that I love you and that will never, ever, change.'_ Robin out loud and serious, "And Much, if you ever do forget and do this again or if you ever intentionally leave me again… I swear that I will beat the ever living snot out of you! Do you realize the pain and anguish you put me through?"

Much glances at him, "Robin, now you know how I feel every time you put yourself in danger."

Robin startled, "I did not know." Much looks forward again with a smile having gotten Robin's attention, "I'm only trying to keep you safe by trying to tell you what could happen when you get too optimistic. I can't stand to lose you nor live without you." Robin laughs sardonically, "That's the understatement of all time." The gang who have been listening in silence also ironically laugh.

Much, embarrassed, but smiles thinking that he has finally gotten through to his best friend. While Robin is riding he can't stop thinking about how he felt when he thought his brother was gone and how his hands shook uncontrollably when he almost lost him for good.

Robin forgetting himself in thought, _'I love him more than I love myself. I don't deserve his loyalty. Why do I keep berating him when he's only trying to keep me safe? Why can't I accept his devotion, his unconditional love as the gift that it is? Why can't I talk with him? Share my thoughts and nightmares? I thought knowing we are brothers would be enough. But it's not. Not for him, not for me.'_

Robin is startled and embarrassed when he hears Much in his head earnestly, _'This is what I'm talking about. We never talk! We just don't! You keep your thoughts to yourself while I'm open to you with mine. That and you constantly ignoring me, thinking of me only as a servant, or like your bow. Always there but in the background not deserving your attention. You pay more attention to your bow than to me.'_

Robin out loud again, "That's not true! I don't think more of my bow than of you." Much and the gang all glance at him in ironic disbelief.

Robin noticing the looks he received from everyone shakes his head, "Do I really? I didn't realize. I'll try to do better, to talk with you, to remember that you are my brother, not my servant, but an equal. I have tried ever since the King made you Lord of Bonchurch and I know I am getting better, at least we spend time alone hunting."

Much chuckles, "Aye and I truly enjoy it. But it's spent in silence!" Robin brightly, "Then we'll go fishing and we can talk then, just like old times."

Much with some disgust, "I hate fish." Robin laughs, "Then what?" Much thinks for a minute, "We could practice archery or spar. At least you can better me at one of them."

Robin grins, and heartily, "Then that's what we will do. I'm sure the rest of the gang will allow us some time together." The rest of the gang nod in unison.

From Allan as though Robin just had an eye opening epiphany, " 'bout damn time!" The rest laugh in agreement. Robin shakes his head turning an interesting shade of red**, **wondering how they could see the need but not him.

After a few miles Much pipes up noticing for the first time that Kate wasn't with them, "Where's Kate?"

Robin opens his mouth but Allan answers before he can, "Robin banished her forever and warned her never to return. He also told her that if you suffered a single scratch that she would be held responsible."

Allan gives him a hopeful once over, "Are you scratched anywhere?"

Much looks at Robin, "Robin, you wouldn't… would you?"

Robin nods his head, "Much, she built up a barrier between us, she caused you enough pain and sorrow to make you want to die… Enough to make me want to die. So yes Much, I would. Wouldn't you?" Much thinks about this for a moment, he snaps his head around and looks his brother in the eyes, "You wanted to die, because I left you?" Robin nods without losing eye contact, "I almost did, until I heard your mental voice say you still loved me. You brought me back." Much mentally chews on Robin's words for a while longer remembering the darkness that had befallen him the other day then nods in answer to his question even though they had promised each other that they would try not to kill anymore, "Yes Robin, I would."

Djaq turns back to Robin concerned, "So that's why you stopped breathing for some time. I started to get worried until you took a deep breath." Much stares at Djaq then at Robin absorbing the fact that the darkness was real and he really had almost lost his only brother because of Kate.

Much turns to Robin cautiously, "So when you marry Marian, you wouldn't cast me aside? You're not sending me to Bonchurch just to get rid of me?" The boundless look of confused anguish on his brother's face and eyes as he turned to look at Much spoke more volumes than words could fill. Much turns away unable to face him, "I'm sorry." "I understand Much, I do."

Robin regretfully, "I'm sorry about what you saw Much. Kate kissed me. I had no intention of betraying you. I tried to catch up to you and tell you but she held me back and before I could get her to release me you'd gone."

Much nods in understanding now knowing about how controlling and self centered Kate is, "At the time I thought I desired her. But after finding her with you, the kiss you shared, yes I did feel betrayed since you already have Marian, now I see her for what she is. She used me to get to you." Allan pipes up, "Me too!" Much, "She fooled us all." Little John turns back to look at Much, "Even me. Much, I am the one who forced them together. I didn't know the extremes that she would go to, to possess Robin. I'm sorry." Much nods accepting Little John's apology.

Robin quietly, "Much, I know that at some point I will forget and berate you again, just remember that I really don't mean it and that I love you. And Much, forgive me when I do." Much sincerely, "I already have."

Much now concerned about their safety, "Do you think she left Nottingham or went straight to the castle and told the Sheriff or Gisborne where our camp is?" Allan, "We won't know until we get back. If she does lead the Sheriff's guards to us, Will has laid down some rather nasty traps for them and anything of value is either hidden or with us."

Will loud enough so that Much can be sure to hear him, "So when we get back don't go near the camp until I say it's all clear. Even Robin doesn't know all the locations."


	8. Unwanted Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the sun goes down the gang is still on the main road as it weaves through open fields of wheat. Little John asks, "Robin should we camp now, wait till dark, or continue home?" Robin ponders this for a while, trying to weigh the need to get back to their camp or to rest from the day's exertions. They're leader looks around at his gang checking for signs of stress or fatigue and addresses his gang, "What do all of you think? Camp or wait?" Much speaks up, "Camp." They all nod in unison. Robin returning control to Little John, "Little John?"

Little John nods and points with his staff to the next grouping of trees, "We'll camp in amongst those trees so our fire cannot be seen from the road." He leads the group further up and to the other side of a large grouping of trees making sure there are no homes around, then leads them further into the forest for several minutes all the time moving further away from the road until he spots a small glade free of underbrush and strangely free of debris, suspiciously swept clean.

In this glade there is a ring of medium sized gray stones forming a four foot circle for a fire already in the middle and logs with most of the bark missing placed in a ragged circle around it. Will showing some concern, "Looks like this is a spot that's been used before." Allan with an impudent smile, "Obviously mate." Will gives his friend an exasperated look. Little John, "Well, lucky for us there is no one here now so we stay, Robin?" Robin looking at Much's tired face, "Fine." They all dismount. Will cocking his head listening intently, "I think I hear a stream close by." Robin assigning duties, "Then you and Little John take the horses and get them watered then bring them back and make sure they don't wander off. The rest of you help me get the packs off the horses before they take them."

The gang unpacks the horses and Will and Little John see to the horse's needs. Djaq knowing that they at least hadn't eaten all day during their mad dash to catch up to Much, "I'll go hunt us up some rabbits. Come on Allan." Djaq picks up her bow, takes Allan by his arm and walks in the opposite direction of the stream. Much walking off, "I'll go get fire wood." Robin catches up to his friend as they walk further away into the woods. Together they gather wood and moss to start the fire with and return.

They dump the wood next to the stone ring and Much takes out his tender and flint and gets the fire going. After the fire is built and crackling happily, Much with a sheepish look addresses Robin, "I uh, need to go off for a while." He stands up, moves over to his pack, rummages around in it, then slowly walks off down wind into the forest, but stops when he hears a familiar gait following him and turns to find Robin trailing him.

Much from over his shoulder, "I need to go." Robin waves to Much to continue, "I'm coming with you." Much huffs, "I'm not a baby, I can wipe my own ass." Robin laughs, "That's not why I'm coming along." Much looks at Robin curiously as they walk, "Then why?" Robin laughing, "Maybe I have to go as well?" He holds up several sheets of thin paper, "You forgot these." Much smiles and holds up some of his own. Much with a smile, "Now really, why are you following me?" Robin seriously, "I don't want to let you out of my sight, and of course I really do need to go as well." As they keep walking down wind of the camp, "Robin, believe me, I will never leave you again."

As they walk further away from the glade Robin places his hand on Much's shoulder, "And I will never leave you either." They continue for a while longer until they find a thin log, but can still barely make out the light from the fire, Much sniffs and wrinkles his nose, "This place has been used before." They drop their breeches and braies and have a seat at either end of the log hanging out over it. They laugh, remembering back to the Holy Land in their tent where there had been little privacy and the first time they had to use the chamber pots at the same time. They had grown up swimming together, and bathing in the river, wearing only their birthday suits and knew what each looked like so it never bothered them, together laughing, "Yep, still looks the same."

After they've finished the paperwork, they dress and walk back to camp where they sit together as always poking sticks into the fire waiting for the rest to return. They sit in silence having already said all that needed to be, having recovered their trust and love for one another. Little John and Will are the first to return after tying off the horses and station themselves across the fire from the brothers.

Much out of habit formed in the Holy Land, unsheathes his sword, and begins cleaning and sharpening it. Allan breaking the silence, "Much, there has always been a question I've been meaning to ask." Much lifts his head and gives Allan his attention, waiting for some snide comment or embarrassing question about what just happened at the cliff. Much cautiously, "Yes Allan, what is it?"

Allan seriously nodding towards Much's sword, "I've seen your sword while you've been sharpening and cleaning it before and I can tell it means something to you. How did you get it?" Much obscurely, "The Holy Land when Robin got his." Allan huffs, "I knew that. I meant why." Before Much answers there is a rustling in the forest as Djaq enters the firelight carrying a brace of skinny white rabbits and sits next to Will placing them at their feet. Will and Djaq take out their knives and prepare the rabbits**, **tossing the unusable bits into the fire making them all get all the more hungry from the smell of cooking meat.

Much gives Robin a questioning look asking permission. Robin thinks for a moment then answers him, "Might as well Much, I'm surprised they haven't seen through your act already." The rest of the gang's attention is piqued as one, "Act?"Robin smiles proudly, "You know how Much talks all the time, complains all the time, stumbles around, and generally acts like he's a bit dense?" The gang all nod. Robin seriously, "It's all an act to deceive everyone so he doesn't have to fight because sometimes when he fights or gets very angry, he forgets not to kill. It also makes any would be attacker believe he's not a threat until it's too late."

Allan incredulously, "Much? Our Much? If it's all an act he's found his calling." Much lays his sword to his side and makes to get up his eyes focused on Allan's but a restraining hand from Robin on his shoulder causes him to sit back down. Allan is startled by the cold, unnerving, penetrating stare Much sends his way, having never seen anything like it come from Much before. Robin continues calmly like nothing has happened, "Much is actually as intelligent if not more than I am and a far better swordsman than me. Much even trained the King. Afterwards King Richard himself gave Much his sword." This statement is greeted by a collective gasp of awe mixed with some disbelief from the gang.

Allan making a crude noise, "For what? Cleaning and polishing chamber pots?" In a flash, before Robin can stop him, Much is across the fire and has Allan in a headlock before Allan can even begin to respond. Robin instantly, in a commanding voice with his hand up and palm forward, "Much! Hold!" Much abruptly stops and both he and Allan stare at Robin. Robin lowers his arm and leans towards Allan, "I just saved your life." Much stares at Allan as though just recognizing him and slowly releases him. Much sincerely regretful, "Sorry Allan, sometimes I forget. I hope I didn't hurt you." Much circles the fire with all eyes watching him intensely, everyone except Robin astonished by his swiftness and actions watching as he sits back down in his natural place next to his former master with his head and eyes down. Allan rubs and moves his sore neck.

Robin concerned, "Allan are you alright? Allan?" Allan looks up at him and nods. Robin earnestly, "Much didn't mean it." Allan nods again but keeps a cautious eye on Much. Much feeling Allan's gaze upon him looks up, "I'm sorry Allan, I guess I'm still a bit stressed. I wasn't paying attention to my actions."

Robin patting Much on the back, "While we were in the Holy Land Much and I protected the King on many occasions when he didn't want to draw attention to himself." Allan beginning to believe what Robin is telling them his hand still massaging his bruised neck, "Just the two of you? No army?" Much and Robin nod in unison. Much adding to his brother's story, "At that time Robin and I didn't know that we were brothers but we seemed to share some kind of connection. We could anticipate each others moves and seemed to always know where the other one was. It made us a unique team which the King found useful."

Will looking up from his task of cleaning the rabbits, "Robin, you say that Much is a better swordsman than you?" Robin nods. Will turning his attention to Much, "Can you show us?" Much picks up his sword lying next to him and turns to Allan with a mischievous grin, "Allan?" Allan leans back holding out his hands up palms facing outwards towards Much shaking his head, "Oh no mate… Not me."

Much turns, "Robin?" Robin shakes his head, "Not tonight, but what about showing them what you can do with a sword? Remember your performance?" Much hesitantly, "I haven't done that for a couple of years now." Robin knowing how to get him to do it looks away smiling but with doubt in his voice, "Well, if you think you've forgotten… " Much bristles at the insinuation, " 'ave not!" Much gets up, takes off his sword belt, hands it to Robin, and strides away from the group far enough so that he has room. Robin winks at the others then turns to face Much in anticipation always enjoying his performance.

Much while walking away twists, swings, and twirls his sword from hand to hand nonchalantly several times to warm up, works his shoulders to loosen his tunic for freedom of movement then looks at Robin for approval. Robin smiles and nods in reply. Much then presents them with a dazzling display of swordsmanship that only a practiced professional can achieve. His sweeps, individual wrist movements, tosses, turns, catches from in front and behind, and his foot work perfect each and every time. He sends his sword whistling constantly through the air the blade flashing with the colors of twilight mixed with the red orange of the fire making the blade appear alive and on fire.

Robin, stands, winks at the gang, and tosses Much his Saracen sword hilt first. Much, anticipating the toss, catches it without missing a beat and there are now two blades flashing, glowing, and whirling in a graceful dance fully in control in Much's practiced hands, his face a study in concentration mixed with joy. They were impressed before, but now with the second sword added, they come to realize just how greatly they had been taken in by Much's façade. They now believe what Robin had told them, this was no bumbling, sniveling servant. Much with a flurry of movement sends the swords twirling high overhead, both coming down to land blade tips first**, **burying themselves into the earth mere inches from Much's feet, with his arms straight out from his sides, head down in a show of completion.

The gang sits in stunned silence for only a moment then gives Much a well-deserved round of applause. Much brings his arms in crossed and bows then places a hand on the hilts of each sword. Much pauses feeling that something just isn't right and tenses just as a ragtag gang of bandits charge from out of the darkened forest behind him yelling to confuse and terrorize as they run towards them, Much instinctively whirls around with a sword in each hand, the well trained crusader in him taking over, and before the gang, except Robin who remains sitting watching calmly, can rise and claim their own weapons, with a blinding flash of blades there are now four corpses bleeding their life away into the leaf strewn forest floor, his agility was only bettered by the swiftness of his swords. The gang slowly sits back down glancing at each other in bewilderment.

Much stares at the bandits dumbfounded. His face falls as he turns, sorrowfully falling back to old times, "Master, I'm sorry." Robin quickly rises, nocks an arrow, and sends it flying just to the left of Much's arm embedding itself into a fifth bandit's heart just as he was about to throw a dagger into Much's back as he stepped out from behind a tree. To Much's credit, he doesn't even flinch when Robin shoots the arrow in his direction.

Robin dropping his bow, rushes to Much's side and puts his hand on his friend's shoulder trying to reassure him, "It's alright Much. They deserved it. Don't let it bother you." Much glances back over his shoulder as Robin chuckles, "The last man Much. You always forget the last man!"

Much allows Robin to lead him back to their place next to the fire where Robin sits on the other side of him away from the bandits, Much exasperated, "There's so much to remember." Robin takes his own sword from him as they sit and returns it to his belt then hands Much back his sword belt.

Allan walks over to the robbers and starts to go through the filthy bandit's pockets. He pauses looking up at Much, "Believe him Much, either these fools didn't see you during your performance, which I doubt, or, well, they're just bloody stupid. Oh! Thanks for protecting us." Allan returns to rummaging through the bandits pockets, "Oy, these people stink. Don't they ever wash?" Djaq lets out an audible chuckle, "They stink? When we get back all of you need a bath." In return she receives grumbling from the men around her. Djaq without looking up from her job, "Don't care... Don't care. It's either then or there's a stream right over there." She momentarily points towards it with her knife. This silences them. Will not looking up from his task, "Have any soap?" Much rummages in his pack and unwraps a clump and offers it to Will. Will chuckling, "Just kidding. Later." Much re-wraps it and drops the soap back into his pack chuckling as well as pokes the fire with a stick.

After a few minutes, Little John gets up and walks around the fire with his hand out, "Much, I'll clean your sword for you." Much hesitates but then hands Little John his sword hilt first, and mutters, "Be careful." Little John nods and returns to his place with Much's sword. Little John takes a rag and begins cleaning off the blade.

As Little John cleans Much's sword he gets the rare chance to examine it closer and notices that while the grip is wrapped with leather and the hilt, pommel, and inscriptions are smudged with something to dull and darken them, but he notices that something glistens underneath. Little John exclaims, "Much! This is made from…" Little John looks up at Much his eyes wide in astonishment. Now actually believing all that they were told was true.

Much nods and says proudly, "The hilt and pommel are solid silver with gold ends. The grip is ivory inlaid with gold latticework and the blade's inscriptions are engraved with gold inlays." Robin smiles at their astonished looks and pats his brother proudly on the back. Little John stares at it never having held such an exquisite piece of functional art. He stands back up and walks around the fire to gingerly hand it back. Much nods in thanks, spins it while holding it up giving the blade a once over, and without a thought slips it back into its scabbard.

Little John holds out his hand towards Robin, "Shall I?"

Robin hands over his own sword. Little John returns to his place once again, "Yours is just as impressive. I take it that His Majesty gave you this as well?" Robin nonchalantly, "Yes. When the King presented it to me he told us that Sultan's personal sword smiths made it especially for me and that there will never be another one like it, and Much's was made here by the King's smithy for him and transported to the Holy Land by four of my guardsmen." Little John finishes cleaning Robin's sword and walks around the fire to hand it back to Robin then returns to his place.

Will, unable to hide his amazement, "Much, that was truly impressive. You really had us all fooled. You really are a master swordsman. Why did you and Robin decide to hide your abilities?"

Much shifts the embers around, "We, that is Robin and I, promised each other that we would try to never kill again. I pretend to be weak and ignorant so nobody gives me a second thought. Robin can aim his arrows so as not to kill. But I tend to forget. So I try not to fight unless I have to. With Robin's help I've learned how to fight just enough to protect him and I, but if I lose concentration, I forget not to kill my opponents."

Much with a hitch in his voice, "In my nightmares all those I have killed stare back at me, accusing me with their lifeless eyes. I still remember every one. I can still feel their blood, thick and warm on my skin. The scared look on their faces and in their eyes as they died…" Much shivers at the memory, "You… you have no idea… The horror… Their eyes as their life ebbs away." Much and Robin can feel their pain and horror mix together and in their minds the screams of the dying, the clash of swords and the sounds of battle return. Robin reaches over and puts his arm around his brother and leans against him reassuringly, bringing them both back from the brink causing the sounds to slowly dissipate.

Out of the corner of his eye, Much watches the bandit next to Allan quietly rise on one arm, remove a dagger from his belt, grip it tightly in his hand and plunges it towards Allan. But before the bandit can strike, he instantly falls back with another stuck to the hilt in his eye. Allan's head snaps around while reflexively falling to his side away from the flash of a blade flying past him, then looks back at the gang in time to see Much's arm still in the air and swallows hard and vows, _I'm not going to mess with him anymore._

The rest pause and stare at Much in astonishment then return to what they were doing. Robin nods his head as if this was a common occurrence, "Good aim Much." Much turns to Robin shrugs and grins, "Guess there's no point in hiding anymore."

Allan, gets to his feet having gone through the bandit's pockets, removes the dagger from the now undeniably dead bandit and returns Much's dagger to him. Much pulls a rag from his pack and wipes off the blade. With a flick of his wrist he sends it spinning into the air, catches it, and smoothly returns it to his belt.

Robin chuckles, "Now you're just showing off." Much laughs, "And why not?" Robin playfully punches Much on his arm grinning while Allan returns to his place at the fire next to Will.

Djaq and Will having finished preparing the rabbits, skewers two each on long sticks and hands one end to Much and the other to Little John. The other rabbits go on another stick and she hands the other side to Robin. Together they keep them turning till they're done. Djaq cuts them up and hands out the portions. Much grimacing, "Needs some seasoning." Djaq faking a hurt look, "I'm so sorry your lordship, but I forgot to bring my seasonings." Much looks at her without offense and rummages in his own pack and brings out some of his and sprinkles everyone's and the remaining pieces. Much takes a bite, "There much better."

The gang all shake their heads laughing. Much, "What? Isn't it better?" They all nod. "Okay then." Djaq still grinning, around bites, "You took your spices with you?" Much surprised by the question and answers like it was obvious, "Of course." Djaq without thinking, "But you were going to…" Robin stops her with a look. Djaq returns her attention to her piece of rabbit. Much pretends not to hear and continues eating. Around bites, "Thanks for the rabbit Djaq. I was getting hungry."

After they finish eating it has become late, the moon is high above them and the sounds of the forest die back by the time they unroll their respective pallets. As usual Much lays his out next to Robin's, Will's next to Djaq's and Allan and Little John lay theirs out closer to the fire. Around two to three in the morning Allan rises to rebuild the fire, scans the surrounding area, then lays back down and goes back to sleep knowing from previous experience that if anyone were to approach, Much and Robin would be instantly awake, and from what he just saw, heaven help any intruder.

Robin and Much try to wait until the other one has gone to sleep, it's over an hour before Much succumbs first. Robin hearing Much's breathing steady out, smiles and allows himself to finally drift off as well.

When Robin wakes, Much is already up attending the fire as always. Much feeling his eyes on him, '_G'morning Robin.' ' G'morning Much.' _Quietly so as to slowly wake the rest so they can get on their way, "I'm sorry, I don't have breakfast ready as there's nothing left from yesterday and I didn't anticipate having to make breakfast." The last of Much's words send a dagger into Robin's heart, but he quickly recovers, "I don't care as long as you're here to not make it." Much pauses and squints his eyes in confusion trying to make since out of what Robin just said. When Much turns his head to look at Robin, with confusion written all over his face, Robin rolls over onto his back and laughs loudly enough to wake the others with varying remarks and responses.

Much stands and walks over to Robin and offers his hand to help Robin to his feet. After Robin is up Much nods his head sideways and Robin follows him. Robin follows Much far enough away from camp to find a convenient tree that needs watering. They stand side-by-side.

Much concerned, "Does Marian know?" Robin turns towards him. Much in warning "Hey!"

Robin turns back and laughs, but then seriously, "Yes."

"Then when we get back let's go visit her, Okay?"

"First we'll make sure that our camp is secure. After that we'll see what happens."

Finishing up, "Sounds good."

Before they walk back, Robin looks his brother in the face, "Now that the gang knows, do you think that you can switch between fool and soldier?"

Much nods briefly, "I believe I can, but please forgive me if I slip."

Robin nods, "Fair enough."

Much and Robin walk back to the gang. Robin calling out to them, "Ready?" Allan hurrying off calls over his shoulder, "In a minute!" Djaq, "He waited here for you and us." Robin nods, "While we wait, let's pack the horses." Each one grabs their packs, Much gets Robin's, Allan's, and his own and takes them to their horses. Robin catches up to Much and takes his pack away, "Equals." Much grins as he walks to his own horse and packs it, then over to Allan's. Allan comes running up, "Hey! Where's my pack?" Much walking back to his own horse points to Allan's horse. Allan trying to be cautiously humorous, "Much thanks Much." and mounts his horse waiting for the rest.

Once everyone is ready they pass by the bodies of the bandits. Much looking down at them while passing concerned, "Shouldn't we do something with them?" Little John as he too passes by, "There will be only bones left in a short while. Let the forest take them. Their bones will also serve as a warning to those who camp here and maybe to those that try to rob them."

When they reach the main road the sun is just peeking over the tree line, Little John takes the lead once more and takes them up to a trot, "At this speed we should be back to camp in six hours, give or take four." Allan snips, "What kind of estimate is that?" Little John grins having got the response that he was looking for, "The kind that would surely annoy you." Allan, "Oh, so that's the way it's going to be." Will joining in tweaking on Allan, "What, are you late for a date?" Allan now getting perturbed, "Well, I could have been if we didn't have to make this trip." Allan regretting his statement immediately after he said it. Turning to Much, "Sorry Much, didn't mean that." Much nods and makes a gesture of dismissal. Further attempts to goad Allan are only met with a nod or very short sentences.


	9. Unwanted Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Turns out that Little John's estimate was fairly close as they arrive at the edge of the forest where their camp is only a couple of hours after the sun has reached its zenith. Will calls out, "Wait here. Allan, Little John let's go." As they make their way to their hidden camp they methodically disarm the traps. Robin, Much and Djaq dismount and stretch after such a long time in the saddle. Much complaining, "If I so much as never see a horse again it will be too soon." Robin amused, "Would you have rather walked?" Much looks towards Robin, "Did that." Robin, "All the way? You sure got quite a ways for walking." Much giving in, "Well, I did get a ride from Lord Wigand. He must have been in the Holy Land when I got my sword because he knew us. I don't remember him but you may since I was only a servant." Robin repeats Lord Wigand's name over and over to himself, "Oh yes! He was the quartermaster. I remember him now. You should remember him too. You showed him up as a cook when you seasoned the roasting hogs before one of our missions." Much chuckles shaking his head, "Oh yea. I spent several days after we got back helping make the army's meals more enjoyable. If you recall, we ate quite well after that." Robin nods, "Yea, and I also noticed that you didn't put up too much of a fight when I let them 'borrow' you." They both chuckle remembering how the King requested that Much, and only Much, prepare his meals if they were not off on a mission and how well they ate afterwards.

Robin gives Much an accurate description of the man he had shared a ride with, "How was he?" Much, "He appeared to be in good humor. He's older than I remember now." Robin wanting to visit this lord, "Do you know where he lives? Maybe we can go see him." Much's face drops and slowly in embarrassment, "That wouldn't be a good idea." Robin looks at him questioningly, "Why?" Much with regret, "I told him that you were dead to me. He took it as you were dead. I'm sorry Robin, I was upset." Robin walks over and places his hand on Much's shoulder, "That's okay Much, I know how you felt, let's not dwell on it. Maybe we can say that I recovered?"

Much nods, then does a double take on what his friend had just said and starts to laugh. Robin grinning wondering when Much would catch on, "After all, I am Robin Hood." Much thinking about his brother's inflated ego, "Well, if anybody could recover from being dead you could. We could try it. It would be interesting to see his reaction."

Allan strolls up and beckons them to follow. As they approach their camp Allan seriously, "There is something you should see." Allan leads them to one of Will's more lethal traps the closest one to the North Road. Will and Little John are standing quietly next to it, both stone-faced. Djaq quietly slips her arm around Will's waist holding him close and Will's arm unconsciously finds its way around her waist as they stand together staring at who Will's spiked falling log trap had caught. Much taken aback, "That's Kate!" Along with her there are four other heavily armed guards all wearing Gisborne's livery colors.

The many short embedded spikes each victim is impaled with continue to hold them upright as though they are only standing there waiting for the gang's return. Robin without sorrow, "You all heard me tell her to stay away. It was her choice. Kate and the guard's deaths have only her to blame. Not us." Robin looks directly at Will, Allan and Little John in turn, "Do you all understand?" They nod. Robin, looking around from this traps location back to where their camp is located, "Will, how many more traps between here and our camp. "Three. They have not been tripped but we have disabled them." Robin thinking out loud, "Then they only got a quarter way there. I doubt they will come back after seeing this one but just to be safe on our way back to camp reset them." Will nods making a note to follow behind with Allan or Little John.

Much remembering that this is the impudent woman that caused all his and Robin's problem in the first place takes a deep ragged breath, "She has only herself to blame and died as a traitor should." Much leans up against the trap, in between the bare wood spikes, as Robin and Little John hold it still and push each body off the spikes in turn. Each falls to the ground in a heap. Once they are on the ground Allan, from years of being on the street, kneels next to Kate and rifles through her pockets after a brief search he holds up a pouch to Much who taking it, undoes the laces, and pours out twenty gold sovereigns. They all look at the gold in Much's hand. Allan standing up disappointed, "Is that all for the location of our camp and us? How disappointing." Much puts the pouch in his pocket.

Robin walks to where Kate and the guards are lying in the dirt and examines all the footprints around them, then with his eyes, follows them back in the direction that they came from and left, "There are many more prints here than only five people could have made. Let's see where they go. Little John, do you know of the traps in this direction?" Little John nods, takes up his staff and leads them away. Each of the other traps have been tripped, and destroyed all the way to the main road where they find multiple horse prints. Robin crouches down and examines the impressions, "These are easily only a day old. We just missed them." Robin then straightens up.

Will following behind with Allan to reset the traps, they all return and enter the camp. There is only one set that leads in then out of camp. Will pointing, "No one got in." Robin nodding, "Good, Djaq I forgot to ask, where did you get the horses from?" Djaq explaining, "Eastwood, Gisborne was at your manor at that time but was preparing to leave and I didn't have time to wait, so I had to try elsewhere." Robin grateful, "I'm glad you got them." Robin thinking out loud and smiling, "Eastwood is on the way to Huntington. Much and I will return them for you." Robin remembering the bodies lying in the dirt by the trap, "Little John, you and Allan gather the guards' clothing and gear, wash them off then bring them here, then take the bodies and dispose of them as you see fit far from here."

Robin carrying his sword and bow and Much with his sword and daggers walk back to the entrance to leave. Robin with a smirk on his face stops, "Little John, Allan, when you get back, help Djaq and Will clean this place up, it's a mess." Much and Robin duck, covering their heads with their hands as then run for the entrance while laughing from the hail of small rocks and vocal abuse being tossed their way.

Much and Robin mount a horse each and lead the rest of the horses towards Eastwood on their way to Huntington. When they reach Eastwood, Much, "Uh, Robin, we forgot to ask Djaq where in Eastwood she got the horses from." Robin looks at him bewildered, "You're right. Well, let's just hope there is only one stable." Sure enough as luck would have it there is only one stable in town. As they approach a young man in well-worn burlap clothes comes out holding a bunch of local wild flowers wrapped in a white cloth and a piece of string and waves, "I see you brought my horses back."

He looks at them again now disappointed, "But I was expecting the young lady to return." Much and Robin smile at the flowers while dismounting. Robin grinning, "That would be Djaq." The young man shakes his head, "No, it was definitely a young woman." Much and Robin laugh. Much chuckling, "No, her name is Djaq." The young man looking extremely disappointed, the bunch of flowers now held down and low, "Oh… Well, who are you then?" Robin pointing to Much, "He's Much and I… I am Robin Hood."

The young man's eyes perk up. He breaths, "Robin Hood…" Then turning to the stables he yells excitedly, "Hey everyone, it's Robin Hood!" It seems as though the whole town is in the stables as they are soon surrounded by people all wanting to touch and talk to the both of them. The horses, knowing where they are now, follow the lead one back into the stables on their own knowing that there is food inside.

After half an hour, Robin holds up his hands, grinning brightly, "Thank you all. My brother Much and I need to continue our journey. But I promise that we will be back!" Much leaning over to the young stable man who greeted them, "May I have those flowers?" The young man holds them out to Much, "Thank you." He slips the young man a coin, takes the flowers and hides them from Robin. Much and Robin stride out of town to the waves and cheers of the towns people.

After the crowd disperses the young man opens his hand for the first time since Much had slipped him the coin and stares stunned at the gold sovereign. He finds it hard to breathe for a moment, then quickly closes his hand and looks around, seeing no one, turns to the stables running, calling to his sister, "Margret! Look at what Much gave me!" the horses temporarily forgotten.

Much, holding the flowers behind his back so Robin cannot see them, continue on foot to Marian's house. Once there the sun is a fingers width above the top of the trees hiding Robin and Much in shadow. Robin nimbly jumps up to the ledge outside of Marian's window, but Much's voice from below stops him from tapping on it. Much quickly and quietly, "Robin… Catch!" Much tosses up the flowers that he got from the young stableman. Robin catches them, shakes his head grinning from ear to ear in gratitude down at his brother, quietly, "Thanks!"

Robin holding the flowers behind him taps on her window while Much fades into the shadows having done this too many times to count. Inside, Marian dressed in her blue evening attire sitting enjoying her needle point, hears the tapping and knows immediately who it is and sighs still upset at Robin for kissing other women. She traipses over to the window and takes a deep breath before opening it, agitated, "What?" Robin offers up the flowers trying to smooth over her anger. Marian sighs, her face softens, takes them from Robin and lets him in.

While Marian is smelling the fragrant blooms, Robin leans his arm out the window and beckons to Much to follow. Robin quickly turns back to Marian and watches as softness returns to her face. _'Looks like I've avoided retribution once again. Thanks Much.' 'You're welcome.' _Robin takes Marian's hand and leads her away so she's not facing the window as Much silently climbs in. Marian takes the time to reach over and lay the flowers on top of her dresser as Robin puts his hands on her waist. Robin with his cheeky grin, "Forgiven?" Marian smiling graciously, "Only if you promise not to ever do it again." Robin leaning up close, foreheads touching, softly, "I promise." They lean into and wrap their arms around each other and a share a forgiveness kiss. During which Robin opens one eye and watches as Much touches down quietly just inside the window. Robin and Marian slowly separate still holding each other closely. Marian serenely, "Did you find your brother?" Robin motions towards the window. Marian turns and her face brightens at the sight of Much.

She runs over to him happily and envelopes him in hug and gives him a short sweet kiss. Much's eyes go wide and his face turns red. Marian pulls away, "I'm so glad you're back!" She then steps back holding his hand, her face turning serious, and playfully shoves him with the palm of her other hand on his chest forceful enough to cause him to take an involuntary step backwards. Marian seriously, "Don't you ever do that again! You have no idea the grief you caused Robin and me. If you do, I will beat the living snot out of you."

Robin leans over with his hands on his knees, and a coughing laugh, "That's what I said!" Marian turning to Robin, "Good. Then we can do it together." Turning back to Much, "Promise you won't leave again?" Much soothingly, "I promise." Marian hugs him again, "Good. I'll hold you to it." Marian leads Much by his hand over to where his brother is. Marian asking the both of them, "Have you solved the reasons why your best friend left?" They both nod together. Marian squints at Robin, "And Kate?" Much speaks up with torn emotion, "She's dead. She turned traitor and was killed by one of Will's more lethal traps." Marian nods sadly. Robin with ease, "I told her that she would regret it if she returned." Robin shrugs, "I guess she thought that she could outsmart our wily young carpenter."

Robin returning to the reason they were there, "I just thought that we would let you know that Much is back and the way to our camp is secure. The next time you visit whistle since the entrance has been moved." Marian leans over and gives Much a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm glad you're back." She then tightly embraces and kisses her soon to be husband. Much stands around averting his eyes, then shifts his feet..., draws a circle with his boot..., _'Alright all ready! Time to come up for air.' _Much yawns then clears his throat. Marian and Robin finally release each other.

Much leads a dazed Robin by his hand to the open window hoping the brisk night air will bring him around. Marian enjoying the effect she has on an enamored Robin, "That should hold you for a while. I'm off to Scarborough in the morning for a few weeks. I'll visit you when I get back." Much nods while he tries to get Robin out the window without him falling. Much receiving no cooperation from his infatuated brother gives up and leads him out the hidden servant's door in Marian's room, down the stairs, out the servant's entrance into the a few minutes outside, Robin coming around, "Where…?" Much laughs, "On our way back to camp." Robin looks at his moving feet still wondering how he got where he is, "Oh… Marian said something about going somewhere?" Much sighs and patently replies like talking to a inattentive child, "Yes Robin, she's leaving for Scarborough in the morning and will be gone for a few weeks." Robin still not at all with it, "I hope she will be alright." Much laughs ironically, "She's the Night Watchman and can take care of herself. She'll be fine." Robin concerned, "I know. But I still worry." Since Much has also known Marian since they were children and grew up together, with equal concern, "Me too." They continue their trip back to their hidden camp as the waning moon makes its presence known lighting their way home.


	10. Unwanted Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Robin and Much return, they join the gang who's gathered around the fire talking about the last few days and the deliveries to be made tomorrow. Much notices and wonders why nobody has anything to eat. He shakes his head and sighs disappointed, _Same old thing. I have to do everything. Nothings changed._

Much beleaguered gets back up and walks over to his restored kitchen. While Much is walking to his kitchen Djaq sitting across from Robin, holds her finger to her lips. Robin gives her a questioning look and Djaq points over her shoulder to Much and his kitchen as Allan hands Robin a pint of ale. Robin looks at the ale then at Much and smiles broadly.

Much finds a thick white cloth covering his chopping block and lifts it. There underneath is a beautifully marbled chunk of beef and next to it are carrots, potatoes and onions and a mug full of a dark liquid. Much takes a step back in astonishment. Opening and closing his mouth several times, his eyes wide, looks back over at the rest of the gang who, including Robin, are now holding up a mug in his direction and almost together, "Welcome home!" Much reaches for the mug and lifts it up to them as well, "Thank you." They all take a drink of ale. Allan, letting Much know he's only joking by chuckling, quips, "Well, get to it! I'm hungry!" Much can't help but laugh and bows, "Yes my Lord."

Much cuts the beef into several smaller chunks, seasons it with garlic, thyme, salt and pepper. Rubs the mixture in and skewers them, then brings it over to the fire and places it on the supports that Will has meanwhile set up. Robin begins turning the handle keeping it rotating so as not to let it burn. Much then washes and brings over the vegetables and places them on a grate over the fire to cook.

After an hour of smelling the mouthwatering aroma, Much cuts up the beef and vegetables and serves the gang as though nothing has ever happened except now he knows that at least he is appreciated.

Little John, being the last one to finish, belches, gets up and gathers the plates and puts them in a bucket of water next to the door to be washed in the stream tomorrow. Little John returning, burps again, "That was the best meal you've made so far. Thanks Much." The gang all nod towards Much as well. Much grins, "You're welcome."

After all the day's excitement and full meal, they all are ready to call it a day and retire. Much walks over to the spare far corner bunk with his pack and gear. He hangs up his shield and places his blankets back on the bunk and begins to climb in when he hears Robin cough.

Much looks over at Robin, finding that he's glaring at him pointedly and frowning. Much watches his eyes flick and head nod towards his original bunk next to him, "What do you think you're doing?"

Much gets out, gathers his blankets and gear and returns to his original bunk, "Thank you Robin."

Robin with his hands on both of Much's shoulders, looks at him directly in his eyes, "Swear to me again that you will never leave me."

Much grins, "I swear."

"As do I." They clasp their scarred hands.

Robin exultant to have his brother and best friend back safe and sound, "And Much… Welcome home." They release hands and Much watches as Robin removes a blood stained arrow and ribbon from his pack, strokes the crumpled fletching, and returns it to its proper place on the wall of his bunk. Much removes his bloody green and white ribbon from his pocket and wraps it once around the arrow letting it drape down over it.

Much and Robin climb into their bunks head to head, reassured by the each others presence, their lives and trust restored.

Once again each finding comfort in the breathing of the other fall asleep. At least this night their nightmares are kept at bay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.

Dedicated to my best friend. (Sasquatch).

I held you as you died.

For where you have gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)


End file.
